


Are We There Yet?

by lettucelove



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettucelove/pseuds/lettucelove
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots centering around the titan trio before their arrival at the Walls.Tags and such will be updated as needed.





	1. Reiner will kiss it and make it better.

The mighty Colossus Titan, reduced to a little ball of agony.  He wasn’t terribly injured – and thank god there weren’t any mindless titans in the immediate area.  Bertolt gripped his knee and clinched his jaw as the pain shot through his leg.  Of all the rocks, he had to land on the one jutting out of the dirt; it cut through the skin, leaving a gnarly gash across his kneecap.  He lifted his hand and blew at the steam, checking the healing progress.  
  
Behind him, the Armored Titan lowered itself to the ground and leaned in, nudging Bertolt with its nose.  “I’m okay,” the boy replied, managing to straighten out his limb.  But the titan wasn’t convinced.  For the sake of being gentle, Reiner nudged his friend again, with just enough strength to turn him around.  
  
“… Hey, _hey!_   What are you doing.”  The pain was forgotten the second they locked eyes.  For a moment, fear seized his body; his throat became tight, like he couldn’t breathe. _W-What is this?  Bloodlust?  Reiner wouldn’t hurt me, would he?_ The armor parted, revealing a chilling grin.   _No… We’re friends. He won’t eat me. We’ve come so far._ Bertolt squeezed his eyes shut and ducked his head as the titan came closer. _This is it… This is how it ends._  
  
But what he expected to happen – didn’t happen.  
  
Instead, the Armored Titan _licked_ his knee (more like his entire body, considering the size of its tongue).  Bertolt was too stunned to say anything, too afraid to push it away and say no.  He then noticed the blood that had been traveling down his leg was gone and the wound across his knee was nothing more than a tiny scar.  
  
“Ugh…”  Annie was disgusted and maybe mildly amused.  “You need a bath.”


	2. Titan Fuckery

It was calm, for once – a relief to the most anxious of the trio.  The air was clean and warm and the slight breeze rustled the trees, adding to the peaceful ambiance.  They had found a meadow, where they could rest and keep an eye out for the titans following their trail.  It had been recommended that each Warrior took part in shifting throughout their journey, not only to progress quicker, but to hone their skills and become more acquainted with their titan forms.  
  
Bertolt had been the first to shift.  The massive creature was seated on the ground, legs outstretched and hands planted firmly in the grass.  There really wasn’t much he could do, though he did manage to see his reflection in the nearby lake.  That was… That was interesting.  He touched his face and toyed with the sinew stretching across his body.  They never got the chance to just… explore.  
  
The Female Titan’s startled screech and the large splash that followed drew Bertolt’s attention back to the lake.  On the bank, the Armored Titan stood triumphant.  Apparently, while sparring with their companion, Reiner thought it would be funny to toss her in.  _I wonder if titans can swim._ No doubt, Annie would get him back for it – in her own way, in her own time.  
  
Meanwhile, Bertolt watched them growl and fuss at each other.  Reiner was holding back, of course; he didn’t really want to hurt either of them.  There was that one time, though, where he and Annie got into an argument on who would lead after Marcel’s death.  The tension was high, then, and punches were thrown, but after all the yelling and the crying, both Warriors settled down – and it was Bertolt who chose Marcel’s successor.  Annie claimed he was biased, that he chose Reiner because they were closer, but the three eventually worked out their differences – they _had_ to, or else it would jeopardize their mission.  
  
Again, the Armored Titan pushed Annie back into the water.  The latter had half a mind to scream, but she didn’t.  She set to glaring at the bulky bastard from her spot in the lake, the water only reaching up to her midsection.  That’s when the largest of the trio slowly brought his hand over and shoved Reiner in with her.


	3. B 'n' E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna write Bertolt's name as Bertholdt from now on. S'pretty.

“I don’t really think of myself as a thief…”  
  
Reiner looked up from his meal, eyebrow raised at Bertholdt.  The other boy was absently tapping his chin with his bread, his eyes rolled to the sky in thought.  Their mission required them to seek out and kidnap the Founding Titan.  It sounded easy enough, but he was quickly finding out how complicated and frustrating and stressful it was – so, so stressful.  Feeling himself being watched, Bertholdt slowly brought his attention back to his companions and looked between them, his anxiety flaring.  
  
“… What.”  Reiner wrinkled his nose and suddenly grimaced in pain, forgetting about how sore it was.  _I think she fucking broke it.  
  
_ “He doesn’t think of himself as a thief,” Annie assisted calmly, sporting her own facial injuries.  She glanced to the blond.  _Heh, I think I broke it.  
  
_ His jaw tightened.  “I heard what he said, Annie, thanks.”  With a sigh, Reiner settled back and eyed his bread.  “We just have to be thieves this one time, Bert.  We can do it,” he reassured with a softer voice.  “We’ll be able to go home, once we have the Coordinate.”  Because returning empty handed was a death sentence.  
  
 _But I want to go home, now…_ Despite it all, Bertholdt remained.  He felt compelled to comfort his friend and share in his struggle; he wanted to support him and make him happy, because a happy Reiner was a happy everything.  _Oh no, he_ _looks like he’s about to cry again._ The taller boy chewed his lip and shifted closer to his friend, ignoring how Annie spied them over her canteen.  “You're right.  Maybe... Maybe it won't be so bad,” he reasoned with himself, then gently nudging Reiner.  “Maybe it’ll be the best B ‘n’ E in the history of B ‘n’ Es!”  
  
The blond rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand.  Nope.  Not crying.  _Laughing_.  It started out as giggles bubbling up to the surface, breaking through the sobs that threatened to overcome him, followed by a sweet, rolling laugh.  "I'm pretty confident it will be, Bert.  You and your big ass feet."


	4. The Taste of Blood

“' _We're not going to die'_? We're not going to die?! Well, it feels like we're about to die!"  Bertholdt barked in Reiner’s direction.  The tree they had decided to climb was feeble and ready to fall.  It was a last resort, the blond argued.  They had been caught out in the open and needed to find higher ground.  True, the titans that sought them out were small and stupid, but they were persistent.  
  
“Can’t we just… transform and kill them?” Annie questioned, clinging to a limb as one of the titans nudged the tree, jarring the trio.  
  
“But… But there’s too many!”  Bertholdt went back to hugging the bark.  “You’re outnumbered!  They’ll take you down!”  Not to mention how it might exhaust them.  He couldn’t carry them both!  
  
“Not if Reiner and I work together.”  Annie turned her gaze to their leader.  “What do you say?”  Her voice was level, eyes piercing his soul.  She seemed so confident, so sure of herself.  Perhaps… that’s why Bertholdt felt so enamored with her.  
  
“… Fine, whatever,” Reiner snorted.  “On the count of three, we jump.  Ready?”  
  
Annie shifted her hold.  “Ready.”  
  
The two ignored Bertholdt’s weak protests and jumped from the canopy, biting their hands on the way down, sparking their transformation.  They were larger and stronger than their fellow titans, but they could be quickly overwhelmed if they weren’t careful.  
  
Reiner was the first to make a kill.  He grabbed the biggest one – the one that’s been shaking the damn tree – and crushed its head between his hands, destroying the nape in the process.  What he couldn’t get with his hands, he got with his teeth.  Of all the Warriors, Reiner was the first to embrace cannibalism, the first to get used to the taste of blood.  _It’s not so bad, once you get past the metallic taste._ He seemed to actually… _enjoy_ it.  
  
Meanwhile, Annie was dealing with her half of the horde in her own, vicious way.  With hardened fingers, she clawed through them, tearing their limbs off one by one.  She was a beast.  She watched them squirm on the ground before digging her heel into their napes, slinging blood high into the tree.  
  
Bertholdt calmly observed the massacre from the safety of his branch, his legs dangling over.  He wasn’t as scared, anymore – not even when some of the blood hit his face.  Curious, the boy collected it on his fingers before it could evaporate and licked it clean from each digit.  “It _does_ taste like coins.”


	5. Titan Fuckery: Part 2

Again, we see our Colossus Titan seated on the ground, legs outstretched and his back slightly bowed forward as he observed his companions.  They were sparring, testing each other.  Bertholdt felt it was his duty as a neutral party to keep the peace among his fellow Warriors, so when their match got out of control, he made himself known by shoving his massive hand between the two, breaking them apart.  He lowered himself further and rumbled deeply, looking at Reiner first, and then Annie.  _Keep it clean.  
  
_ The Armored Titan stared over Bertholdt’s hand at their female counterpart before snorting a gust of steam.  She could be infuriating, sometimes.  He grabbed at the Colossal’s palm and hauled himself onto his wrist, just to growl in her direction.  Of course, Annie didn’t reciprocate; as far as she was concerned, let the brute sit there and stew over his beat down and subsequent scolding.  
  
Just as the Female Titan turned her back, Reiner jumped.  
  
 _Uh oh…  
  
_ But he didn’t make it.  
  
Bertholdt had snatched his friend out of the air and held him up to eye his sour expression – or what he assumed was a sour expression.  He watched as the Armored Titan struggled in his grasp and even went so far as to bite in desperation.  That’s when they heard Annie sneer at them, her eyes wild and focused.  She thought she was done with Reiner for the day, but that little stunt he just pulled reignited her rage.  
  
The Armored Titan growled again and snapped his teeth.  Bitch, I wish you would.  
  
It was all Annie needed to start making her way up the Colossal’s thick frame, grabbing at sinew and chunks of muscle, instead of hardening her fingers and toes like she wanted to.  And once she was at his chest, she prepared to leap.  
  
 _Nope.  
  
_ Bertholdt grabbed her with his free hand.  
  
 _You two need to cut it out, okay?_ His words came out as another loud rumble, his stare darkening.  _We’re supposed to be bonding with our titans.  
  
_ The Colossal hooked one of his fingers to gently stroke the top of Reiner’s head, causing the blond’s titan to purr.  Well, that was an unusual sound, wasn’t it.  The Armored Titan slumped forward and allowed his arms to dangle over in complete surrender.  
  
Pleased with the outcome, Bertholdt decided to do the same with Annie, eliciting a purr from her titan as well.  _There.  See?  Calm._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still fairly new to this fandom, and this is my first time ever writing SnK fic. (8


End file.
